Untold Truth
by FinisDux
Summary: This is a story about my own character s  you can read at the prologue that the story starts at 200AD. I won't say how it ends nor Where the story is going. So enjoy ;3


Untold Truth – Prologue

At the end of the second century the once unchallenged Han-Dynasty was divided, corrupt and and just a Shadow of itself. The land fell into chaos and the people, who couldn't depent on the authority of the Han anymore, joined a sect named "the way of peace". Zhang Jiao, the leader of the sect, declaired the era of the Han as ended and would start a new era himself.

At the year 184 AD he sallied forth to realize his statement and made his followers to his own army.

Because of the headgear, what the sect wore, the revolt was called "the yellow turban rebel lion" and to stop the yellow turbans the emperor appointed three generals, who set up an army to subdue the rebels. Further the prefect Lin Yan set up voluntary associations to support the efforts. Mighty worriers, who made their own name at that time, were for example Liu Bei and his sworn brothers, Cao Cao and Sun Jian.

After a time Zhang Jiao became ill and died, followed by his brothers in battle. The rebellion was ended bloodily and survived troops were subjugated by the emperial generals.

The revolt ended. But the impact herald a new era of war and anarchy.

Dong Zhuo used the turmoil in the capital city and took the imperial court with his huge mili-tary force. This was the beginning of a domination of tyranny.

Cao Cao called for the weapons and formed coalition forces with regional leaders to depose Dong Zhuo. Yuan Shao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and other great leaders followed this call.

In the year 190 AD the troops marched against Dong Zhuo with Yuan Shao as their supreme commander.

After a long time of win and lose of both sides Dong Zhuo withdrew with the emperor and burned the capital city Luoyang. The troops entered the ruins of the city but didn't find any sign of them. So they retreated to their own homes and dealt with the small revolts.

Because of a trick of Wang Yun, Dong Zhuo has been killed of his own adoptive son and great worrier Lu Bu and as Wang Yun also has been killed Lu Bu was forced to leave the territory. He tricked Liu Bei calling him "little brother" and took the castle Xiapi as his own.

In desperation Liu Bei requested for Cao Caos help, who exapted it because of the biggest threat that Lu Bu was.

In the year 198 AD Cao Caos troops surrounded the castle and flooded it. This and Lu Bus unpredictability afterwards lowed the moral of his troops. So they decided to steal the famous horse Red Hair and opened the gates for the men of Cao Cao. Lu Bu has been catched, chained and later executed.

Two years later a conflikt between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao broke out. In the battle on the fields of Guandu Cao Cao seemed to lose to Yuan Shaos much bigger force, but his strategies have led him to victory. But the story that shall be told here begun at its background…

Edited

At the end of the second century the once unchallenged Han-Dynasty was divided, corrupt and just a Shadow of itself. The land fell into chaos and the people, who couldn't depend on the authority of the Han anymore, joined a sect named "the way of peace". Zhang Jiao, the leader of the sect, declared the era of the Han ended and would start a new era himself.

In the year 184 AD he set out forth to make real his statement and inducted his followers into his own army.

Because of the headgear, what the sect wore, the revolt was called "the yellow turban rebel lion" and to stop the yellow turbans the emperor appointed three generals, who set up an army to subdue the rebels. In addition, the prefect Lin Yan set up voluntary associations to support the efforts. Mighty warriors, who made their own name at that time, were for example Liu Bei and his sworn brothers, Cao Cao and Sun Jian.

After a time Zhang Jiao became ill and died, followed by his brothers in battle. The rebellion was ended bloodily and survived troops were subjugated by the emperial generals.

The revolt ended. But the impact herald a new era of war and anarchy.

Dong Zhuo used the turmoil in the capital city to his advantage and took the imperial court with his huge military force. This was the beginning of a domination of tyranny.

Cao Cao called for the weapons and formed coalition forces with regional leaders to depose Dong Zhuo. Yuan Shao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and other great leaders followed this call.

In the year 190 AD the troops marched against Dong Zhuo with Yuan Shao as their supreme commander.

After a long period of success and loss on both sides Dong Zhuo withdrew with the emperor and burned the capital city Luoyang. The troops entered the ruins of the city but didn't find any sign of them, so they retreated to their own homes and dealt with the small revolts.

A trick on account of Wang Yun found Dong Zhuo killed by his own adoptive son and great warrior Lu Bu. Upon Wang Yun's death Lu Bu was forced to leave the territory. He then tricked Liu Bei, calling him "little brother" and took the castle Xiapi as his own.

In desperation Liu Bei requested for Cao Cao's help, who excepted his request it because of the large threat that Lu Bu was.

In the year 198 AD Cao Cao's troops surrounded the castle and flooded it. This and Lu Bu's unpredictability afterwards lowered the morale of his troops, so they decided to steal the famous horse Red Hair and open the gates for the men of Cao Cao. Lu Bu was caught, chained and later executed.

Two years later a conflict between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao broke out. In the battle on the fields of Guandu Cao Cao appeared to lose to Yuan Shao's much bigger force, but his strategies led him to victory. But the story that shall be told here begun while this battle had to be fought…


End file.
